Erin Loves Amanda
by ILoveAnnaKendrick77
Summary: Erin and Amanda are in a committed relationship. What happens when Erin becomes pregnant with Amanda's baby? G!P Amanda...don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

01/25/2015 8:00 PM

"Fuck 'Manda...I'm close...so damn close." Erin mumbles. I pull out of Erin, flip her onto her stomach and slide all seven and a half inches of my hard cock back into her.

"Oh god. I'm gonna...fuck!" Erin yells as she cums. The feeling sends me over the edge. I cum, screaming Erin's name. After recuperating, I pull out of Erin, dispose of the condom, and lie down next to her. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep.

Two Weeks Later...02/07/2015

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Rollins."

"Amanda...it's Erin."

"Erin? Baby...what's going on. Are you ok?" The morning after Erin and I had sex, we talked, and the two of us came to the conclusion that we should start dating, so the two of us have been together for a little under two weeks.

"I...I'm pregnant Amanda."

"You're...you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Oh...oh god. Ok...um...can I call you later? I need some time to think."

"Sure...bye baby."

"Bye." I hang up my phone and place it in the holder on my hip.

"Amanda...what's going on? Are you ok?" Fin asks me. I shake my head no. I stand up and make my way over to Liv's office. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Liv yells. I open the door, take a step into her office and close the door behind me.

"Good morning Detective Rollins."

"Good morning Sargent Benson."

"What can I do for you?"

"I need some time off." I say.

"Ok...how much time off do you need?"  
"A week...maybe two." Tears start pouring down my face. Liv stands up and makes her way over to me.

"Amanda? Honey...are you ok?" I shake my head no.

"What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"Erin...Erin's pregnant." I mumble.

"Are...are you the mother of the baby?" Liv asks me.

"I hope so." I mumble.

"I hope so too. Go to her...you have the next week off. I expect you back on the 16th."

"Yes Sargent."

Six Hours Later...9:00 PM

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Coming!" Erin yells. Erin opens the door.

"Amanda...what..." Before Erin can finish her sentence, I take a step forward and kiss her. We pull apart a few seconds later. I drop my bags by the door.

"Hey baby." I mumble.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" Erin asks me. I shut the door, grab Erin by the hand and lead her into the living room.

"Sit." I say. Erin sits down on the couch.

"I took a week off of work...to come see you. We need to talk."

"I...I know."

"I like you Erin...a lot. I spent some time thinking on the plane, and I came to the conclusion that I will support you...no matter what. If you want to get an..." Before I can finish my sentence, Erin interrupts me.

"I'm not going to have an abortion. I want this baby." Erin says as she places her hand on her tummy.

"I want this baby too." I sit down next to Erin. She leans forward and gives me a kiss. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant her access.

We lay down on the couch...Erin on top of me. We break the kiss.

"Are you hungry?" Erin asks me.

"Starving." Erin climbs off of me and gets off of the couch. I get off of the couch and follow Erin into the kitchen. She grabs a bottle of beer out of the fridge and hands it to me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Did you tell your unit that you are pregnant?" I ask Erin.

"Ah...yes."

"How'd they take it?"

"Sargent Voight put me on desk duty. The rest of the unit took the news well."

"That's good."

"Yeah." I wrap my arms around Erin and give her a kiss on the lips.

"What's for dinner?"

"I made lasagna."

After taking the lasagna out of the oven, Erin dishes some onto a plate and hands the plate to me. I sit down at the table and start eating.

"Mmmmmmm, this is really good baby."

"Thanks." Erin sits down across from me.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 9:00 AM."

"I was thinking..." Before I can finish my sentence, Erin interrupts me.

"Uh-oh."

"Funny. Anyways...how...how are we going to make this work?"

"Make what work?"

"How are we going to make our relationship work? I live in New York. You live in Chicago. How are we going to raise a baby together?"

"That's a good question. I was thinking that...maybe I could transfer to Manhattan SVU. You guys are short staffed..."

"I like that idea."

"I'll talk to Sargent Voight tomorrow and ask him if I can transfer."

After dinner, Erin and I do the dishes and retire to the living room. A little over an hour later, we go to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

02/08/2015 12:09 PM

"The tests came back positive. Congratulations, you're pregnant." Dr. Giddish says to Erin and I.

I give Erin a kiss on the lips.

"Did you hear that baby? We're pregnant." I whisper into Erin's right ear.

"I heard." Erin starts rubbing her tummy.

"Judging by the light history you gave me, I would say you are roughly two weeks along. Here is a prescription for pre-natal vitamins." Dr. Giddish hands Erin a piece of paper and leaves the room.

Erin and I exit the doctor's office and make our way down to the parking garage.

12:47 PM

Erin and I walk hand-in-hand into Denny's. We take a seat across from Voight.

"Good afternoon ladies."

"Good afternoon Sargent Voight." I say.

"Good afternoon sir." Erin says.

"Why did you ladies ask me to lunch?" Straight to the point. I like this guy.

"I would like to put in for a transfer to Manhattan SVU."

"Ok...I'll start on the necessary paperwork after lunch."

"Ok...thank you sir."

"You're welcome."

02/14/2015 6:40 PM

Today is Valentine's day, and for Valentine's day, Erin is taking me on a dinner cruise.

Erin pulls the truck to a stop in front of Odyssey Cruise's. We get out of the truck and make our way up the ramp that leads to the cruise ship.

"Hello ladies. Welcome to Odyssey Cruise's. Can I interest you in a glass of champagne?"

"No thank you." Erin says.

"No thanks." I say. Erin and I make our way inside the ship.

"Good evening ladies."

"Good evening." Erin and I say in unison.

"What name is the reservation under?"

"Erin Lindsay."

"Alright...follow me please." We follow the hostess to a small table towards the back of the dining room.

"Take a seat. Your waiter will be with you in a few minutes."

Erin and I take a seat. A couple of minutes later...

"Hello ladies, and welcome to Odyssey Cruise's. My name is Kelly and I'll be your waiter for the duration of the cruise." Kelly pours us each a glass of water.

"Can I get you ladies started with something to drink?"

"I'm fine with water." Erin says.

"Me too."

"Ok...your first coarse will be out in a few minutes."

"Ok...thank you." Erin says. Kelly walks away. Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello...yes...this is Erin...my transfer has been approved? Awesome...thank you."

Erin hangs up her phone and puts it in her pocket.

"My transfer has been approved. I'm scheduled to start work for Manhattan SVU on the 16th."

"Move in with me!" I blurt.

"What?"

"Move in with me. It'll be easier to raise a baby together if we live together."

"You've got a point. I'll move in with you; but on one condition...you let me do all the cooking."

"Done."

After we finish eating, we exit the dining room and make our way to the front of the ship. It's snowing. I wrap my arms around Erin from behind.

"Dykes!" Someone yells. I let go of Erin and turn around.

"Excuse me...what the hell did you just call me?" I yell.

"I called you a dyke!" I get in the guys face. He shoves me. Erin gets in between us and brakes us up. The guy shoves Erin. I deck the guy in the face. A couple of seconds later, I am tackled to the ground.

"Put your hands behind you back...do it now!" I do as I'm told. A pair of handcuffs are slapped onto my wrists.

"Why are you arresting her? He's the one that started it!" Erin yells.

"Do you know her Erin?"

"She's my girlfriend." The officer takes the cuffs off of me. He helps me to my feet.

"I'm sorry ma'am. If I had any idea you were Erin's girlfriend...I wouldn't have arrested you."

"It's ok."

A Few Hours Later...11:09 PM

Erin drops to her knees in front of me and takes my leaking cock into her mouth. She relaxes her throat and takes me all the way in. Her mouth is so warm and inviting.

A few minutes later, Erin releases me, stands up and lies face down on the bed. I crawl onto the bed and make my way over to Erin. I lift her hips and slide right into her.

"Oh fuck." Erin mumbles. Erin and I start a steady pace. A few minutes later, the both of us cum. After recuperating, I pull out of Erin and lie down next to her.

02/15/2015 10:00 AM

We just finished packing up all of Erin's stuff. After putting it in the back of the U-Haul, we climb into the U-Haul and buckle our seat belts. I put the truck in drive and start driving in the direction of the interstate. It's going to take a little less than 12 hours for us to get to Manhattan.

02/16/2015 3:00 AM

We just got done unpacking all of Erin's stuff. After stripping down to our underwear and bras, we lie down on my bed.

"We have to be at work in five hours." Erin says.  
"Don't remind me."

Four Hours Later...7:00 AM

After Erin picks up her new gun, cuffs and badge, the two of us make our way to Safeway, grab a dozen donuts and a bag of coffee and make our way to the station. We walk into the precinct and make our way over to my desk.

"I'm going to make a pot of coff..." Before Erin can finish her sentence, Sargent Benson interrupts her.

"Good morning Detective Lindsay."

"Good morning Sargent Benson."

"Welcome to Manhattan SVU." Sargent Benson says.

"Thank you ma'am. I'm happy to be here."

"Seeing as you're pregnant, you will be on permanent desk duty until the baby arrives."

"Ok."

"You're pregnant?" Fin asks Erin.

"Yes...I'm roughly three and a half weeks along."

"Is it Amanda's?" Fin asks Erin.

"Fin!" I yell.

"What?"

"Yes...the baby is Amanda's."

"I can't believe you would ask her that." I say.

"I'm sorry." Fin mumbles. Amaro walks into the squad room.

"Good morning everyone. Ooooo...donuts." Amaro grabs a donut and starts eating. Fin, Liv, Erin and I grab a donut and start eating.

"I'll make a pot of coffee." Erin says.

"Ok." I mumble. After the coffee finishes brewing, I pour myself a cup, add a couple of creamers and take a drink.

"This is much better than the crap Amaro bought." I say.

"I heard that." Amaro says.

A few minutes later...

"We've caught a case guys. A young woman was found raped and beaten. I want Fin and Amanda to head to Mercy to talk to the victim. Amaro...you and I will head to the crime scene. Remember to keep me updated."

"Sargent Benson." Erin says.

"Yes?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to familiarize yourself with our open cases."

"Ok." Fin and I exit the precinct and make our way to the parking lot.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Fin says.

"It's ok."

Fin and I climb into his unmarked car.

A few minutes later, we arrive at Mercy. We get out of the car and head inside.

"Good morning Detectives. You must be here for the rape victim that was just brought in. Follow me please." We follow nurse Mickey to exam room three.

I knock on the door.

"Come in!" I open the door and walk over to the bed.

"Hello...my name is Detective Rollins and this is my partner Detective Tutuola."

"My name is Madison and this is my girlfriend Bernadette."

"Do you mind if I take a couple of pictures of your injuries?" Fin asks Madison.

"I don't mind." Madison whispers.

"Can you tell us what happened?" I take a notebook and pen out of my shirt pocket.

"I...I was on my way home from work. I was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alleyway. My...my attacker forced me to the ground. He took off my clothes and raped me." Madison starts crying. Bernadette wraps a protective arm around her.

"Did he say anything to you during the attack?" Fin asks Madison.

"He...he kept calling me a dyke."

"Did you get a good look at his face?" I ask Madison. Madison shakes her head no.

"Ok...thank you Madison. I'm going to give you my card. If you can think of anything else, call me...ok?"

"Ok." I hand Madison my card. Fin and I exit the exam room and make our way outside.

"Madison is the third lesbian that's been attacked in the last week."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah." Fin says. I take my phone out of my pocket. I hold down the home screen. Beep!

"Call Liv."

"Calling Liv mobile." Siri says. I put the phone to my ear.

"Benson."

"Liv...it's Amanda. According to Fin, our victim is the third lesbian that's been attacked in the last week."

"Looks like we're dealing with a serial rapist."

"It appears so."

"Ok...um...head back to the station. Amaro and I are almost done at the crime scene. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ok...bye."

"Bye."

A.N. Looks like the're dealing with a serial rapist. Sorry it took me so long to update. It's been a rough couple of weeks for me. My mom is in the hospital. I had to put my dog and cat down. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Since I last updated, my mom has passed away. She passed away on April 17th. I miss her...a lot. She was my everything. By the way...the station already knows that Amanda was born intersex. I thought that was implied; but I guess not. **

**9:00 AM**

Fin and I make our way into the station. We take a seat at our desks. Erin hands me a cup of coffee and sits down on the corner of my desk.

"It looks like we're dealing with a serial rapist." I say.

"What makes you think that?" Erin asks me.

"Our victim is the third lesbian that's been attacked in the last week."

"Geez." Erin mumbles. Liv and Amaro walk into the station. They make there way over to Fin, Erin and I.

"We found a used condom at the scene. Hopefully our perps DNA is in the system." Liv says.

"I got a surveillance tape from a diner across the street from the crime scene." Fin, Erin and I stand up and make our way over to the large TV. Amaro puts the DVD into the DVD player and presses play. The video shows a man grab our victim and drag her into the alley. A few minutes later, he exits the alley, takes a left and starts walking down the street.

"I know him." I say.

"Where do you know him from?" Fin asks me.

"Gamblers Anonymous."

"What's his name?" Liv asks me.

"Adrian."

"Ok. Amaro...can you print a picture of our perps face?"

"Sure." Amaro says. After he prints a picture of our perps face, he hands the picture to Liv.

"Thanks. Fin...Amanda...I want the two of you to show our perps face to people that live in the neighborhood around our crime scene. See if anyone can give us a last name."

"We're on it." Fin says. After making a copy of the picture, the two of us exit the precinct and make our way to the parking lot. We climb into Fin's unmarked car and buckle our seat belts. A few minutes later, we arrive at the crime scene. We get out of the car and split up. Fin heads East and I head West. A couple of minutes later, I come across a young couple. I make my way over to them.

"Hello. My name is Detective Rollins. I was wondering if you would mind helping me out with something."

"Sure. What is it?" The girl asks me.

"Do you know this man?" I show her the picture.

"Yeah. His name is Adrian Evans."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I take a couple steps back. I take my phone out of the holder on my hip and press down on the home button. _Beep!_

"Call Fin."

"Calling Fin mobile." Siri says. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Fin."

"Hey Fin...it's Amanda. Our perps last name is Evans."

"Ok. I'll see you back at the car."

"Ok." I hang up my phone and place it in the holder on my hip.

I start walking back to the car. A couple of minutes later, I spot our suspect. He's standing in front of a coffee shop. When he spots me, he takes off running.

"Stop...police!" I yell. I give chase, Fin hot on my heels. A few minutes later, I tackle our suspect...effectively ruining my pants in the process. My knee is bleeding. I slap a pair of handcuffs on our suspect. I get off of him, grab him by the elbow and drag him to his feet.

"Adrian Evans. You're under arrest for the rapes of Erika Brown, Dani Copeland and Madison Hardy. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights?" Fin asks Adrian.

"Go to hell!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Fin grabs Adrian my the elbow and starts dragging him in the direction of the car. Once we get to the car, we place Adrian in the back seat. I grab a towel out of the trunk and wrap it around my injured knee. I tie it in place.

A few minutes later, we arrive back at the station. We get out of the car, grab Adrian and drag him towards the station. Once in the lobby, we make our way over to the elevators. We take the elevator to the third floor. We get out of the elevator.

"I'm going to head down to the morgue and get my knee checked out."

"Ok. I'll let the squad know that we've found our suspect."

"Ok." I make my way down to the morgue. I enter the morgue and make my way over to Melinda.

"Good morning Mel...how are you?"

"Good morning Amanda. I'm doing well. What brings you down here?"

"I was wondering if you could take a look at my knee."

"Ok...take a seat in my office. I'll be with you in a few minutes."

"Ok." I walk into her office and take a seat on her couch. A few minutes later, she enters her office and takes a seat on the floor in front of me. She puts on a pair of gloves and takes the towel off of my knee.

"Can you take your pants off please?"

"Um...sure." I stand up. I quickly take my pants off and kick them away from me. I sit back down. Melinda starts examining my knee.

"You're going to need stitches."

"Ok." A few minutes later, Melinda finishes stitching up my knee. After cleaning up the mess that she made, she grabs a pair of dress pants out of her desk and tosses them at me.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"Why are you so damn nervous?"

"I...I don't know."

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Melinda and I used to date.

"I...I know." I mumble. After putting on the dress pants, I put my belt on and attach my gun, cuffs, badge and cell phone to the belt. Mel walks up to me and wraps her arms around me. She leans in and gives me a kiss on the lips. I push her away from me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm...I'm sorry." Melinda whispers. I exit the office and make my way upstairs...taking two at a time.

I enter the squad room and make my way over to Erin's desk.

"Hey. Are you busy?" I ask Erin. Erin shakes her head no. I grab her by the elbow and drag her towards the bunk room.

"Sit." I say. Erin sits down on one of the beds.

"Are you ok baby? You seem tense."

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Melinda...Melinda kissed me." I mumble.

"Did...did you kiss her back?" I shake my head no.

"Ok...I'm not happy that she kissed you; but..." Before Erin can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok baby...I'm not mad at you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." After giving Erin a kiss on the lips, I sit down next to her and wrap my arm around her.

"Fin got your suspect to confess."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"Yeah. We should probably get back to work."

"Good idea." Erin and I exit the bunk room and make our way back to our desks.

"Amanda...Fin told me what happened. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking Liv."

"You're welcome. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." I stand up and make my way into Liv's office. She shuts the door and takes a seat at her desk. I take a seat across from her.

"What's going on Amanda? You seem upset."

"Melinda kissed me."

"Did you kiss her back?" I shake my head no.

"That's good. It doesn't surprise me that she kissed you. She probably still has a thing for you."

"You're probably right. I think...in the future...when I need stitches, I'm going to go to the hospital."

"Good plan."

"Yeah. Anyways, how are things with Alex?" Alex and Liv have been together for 13 years. Alex is currently 3 months pregnant with there first child. Liv was born intersex.

"O...ok."

"What's wrong Liv?"

"I...I caught her...I caught her in bed with Casey Novak. I kicked her out of the apartment. I have no idea where she went."

"Oh Liv...I'm so sorry."

"Casey...Casey was born intersex...what...what if the baby isn't mine?"

"I...I don't know Liv. I'm so sorry."

"I...I need some time to think. I'll...I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you." I exit Liv's office and make my way to my desk. I sit down and turn my computer on. Once it boots up, I enter my password...Erin9842!...open Microsoft Word, and start typing up my report.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in eight months. After my mother passed away in April of last year, I lost my will to write; but I am back now and better than ever. **

**1:48 PM**

A man, dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt, enters the precinct. I stand up and make my way over to him.

"Hello, my name is Detective Rollins. How may I help you?"

"My name is Billy Lund. I am looking for Olivia Benson."

"Ok, follow me please." Billy follows me to Liv's office. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Liv yells. I open the door and peak my head into her office.

"There is someone here to see you." I say.

"Ok…send them in." I push open the door as far as it will go and take a couple of steps back. Billy enters Liv's office and makes his way over to her desk. Liv stands up.

"What can I do for you?" Liv asks Billy.

"Are you Olivia Benson?" Billy asks Liv.

"Yes…" Before Liv can finish her sentence, Billy interrupts her.

"These are for you." Billy hands Liv an envelope and leaves the room. Liv sits down, opens the envelope, takes out the contents of the envelope, and starts reading. A few minutes later…

"Um…Alex…Alex has filed for a divorce."

"Oh geez…I'm sorry Liv. What are you going to do?"

"I…I don't know. Um…can…can I stay the night tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure. I'll let Erin know that you are going to spend the night."

"Ok…thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go grab a bite to eat. Do you want anything?"

"It depends. Where are you going?"

"Subway."

"I'll take a six inch Italian BMT with provolone, pickles, olives, pepperoncini, mayo and chipotle sauce."

"Ok…would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll take a bottle of diet coke."

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." I exit Liv's office and make my way over to Erin's desk.

"Hey…do you mind if Liv stays the night tonight?"

"I don't mind."

"Ok…I'm going to go to Subway. Do you want anything?"

"Sure…I'll take a foot long meatball with provolone and mayo."

"Ok. Since you can't have caffeine, do you want me to get you a bottle of water?"

"Sure." After giving Erin a kiss on the cheek, I make my way over to Fin and Amaro's desks.

"Hey guys. I'm going to head to Subway. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks. I've got left over Pad Thai in the fridge in the break room." Amaro says.

"Ok…what about you Fin? Do you want anything from Subway?"

"Sure…I'll take a foot long turkey breast with lettuce, onion, tomato, pickles, olives, mayo and chipotle."

"Ok…would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks…"

"Ok…I'll be back in a few minutes." After grabbing my coat off the back of my chair, I put it on, exit the precinct and walk the five blocks to Subway.

Once at Subway, I enter the establishment and make my way up to the counter.

"Welcome to Subway. I can take your order whenever you're ready." I order our food, pay for it, and once the sandwich artist is done making our food, I grab the sandwiches and our drinks and exit Subway. A few minutes later, I enter the precinct and make my way over to the elevators. I take the elevator to the third floor. The doors open…I exit the elevator and make my way to my desk. After distributing the sandwiches, I take a seat at my desk and start eating.

"Does anyone have ibuprofen? My knee is starting to hurt." I say. Fin opens the top drawer of his desk, grabs a bottle of ibuprofen and tosses it to me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." After taking a couple of ibuprofen, I toss the bottle back to Fin, who puts the bottle into the drawer and closes the drawer. After I finish eating, I throw away my trash and start working on paper work.

"Amanda." Erin says.

"Yes?"

"What is Olivia's favorite meal?"

"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob."

"Ok…after we leave work, can we stop by the store? I want to make Liv her favorite meal."

"You're so sweet."

"I know. She seems a little off."

"Yeah, her and Alex have a hit a rough patch in their relationship."

"Mmmm, that's not good."

"No, it isn't."

**6:21 PM**

Liv exits her office and makes her way over to my desk.

"Hey…you ladies are welcome to go home."

"Ok…what time are you coming over?" I ask Liv.

"Um…does eight work for you?"

"Eight works for us. We should have dinner done by then."

"We? Who is this we you speak of?" Erin asks me.

"Ok…Erin should have dinner done by the time you get to our place."

"I'm making your favorite. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob."

"That's really sweet of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. What is your favorite dessert?"

"Strawberry shortcake."

"Ok…we'll see you at eight."

"Ok…see you soon." Liv exits the precinct. After I finish my last piece of paperwork, I sign it and put it on the done pile.

"Ready to go?" I ask Erin.

"Yes." Erin and I shut down our computers, grab our coats, exit the precinct and make our way over to my car.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

I pull my car into a parking spot in front of C-Town Supermarket. Erin and I get out of the car and make our way into the store.

"I'm going to get everything I need for the fried chicken and dessert." Erin says.

"Ok…I'm going to get corn and potatoes."

"Alright…I'll meet you at check stand seven in 15 minutes."

"Sounds good." After giving Erin a quick kiss on the lips, I grab a cart and start shopping. I grab three ears of corn and a bag of potatoes and head to the personal hygiene section. I grab a bottle of Axe body wash, conditioner, shampoo, two sticks of deodorant, and toothpaste. After grabbing a six pack of beer and a bag of gummy bears, I head to check stand seven. A couple of minutes later, Erin makes her way over to me, and after paying for the groceries, the two of us exit the store and make our way over to my car. The two of us load the groceries into the trunk and climb into the car.

**8:12 PM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Coming!" I yell. After giving Erin a kiss on the cheek, I exit the kitchen and make my way to the front door. I let Liv into the apartment, and after she sets her bag down in the living room, the two of us make our way into the kitchen.

"Would you like a beer?" I ask Liv.

"Yes please." Liv says. I grab a beer out of the fridge, open it, and hand it to Liv.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You can go ahead and take a seat if you want."

Liv takes a seat at the kitchen table. She chugs the rest of her beer and sets the bottle down in front of her.

"Um…would you like another beer?" I ask Liv.

"No thanks. The last thing I need right now is to get drunk. The last time I got drunk, I cried for an hour straight."

"I…I remember. You…you called me, crying, and I went over to your place and we talked, and I ended up holding you until you stopped crying."

"Yeah…I never thanked you…" Before Liv can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Don't worry about it."

"Dinner's ready." Erin says. After making myself a plate, I take a seat across from Liv and start eating.

**9:09 PM**

Liv and I just got done doing the dishes. After drying them, we put them away and head into the living room. I take a seat next to Erin and give her a kiss on the lips.

"I'm…I'm going to go to bed." Liv says.

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to…" Before I can finish my sentence, Liv interrupts me.

"I know where your spare bedroom is." Liv picks up her bag and storms out of the living room. A few second s later, the spare bedroom door slams shut.

"What's…what's going on Amanda?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Erin says angrily.

"Alex cheated on Liv." I whisper.

"Oh god."

"Yeah…she has a lot on her mind right now. I think it's best if we just leave her alone for the night."

"O…ok."

**A Few Minutes Later…9:17 PM**

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Erin asks me.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?"

"I'm in the mood for something scary."

"Ok." I get off of the couch and make my way over to the bookcase that contains all of my DVD's. I have them alphabetized.

"How does As Above, So Below sound?" I ask Erin.

"What is it about?"

"It's about a lady that is in search of the philosopher's stone, a legendary alchemical substance said to be capable of turning base metals such as lead into gold or silver and grant eternal life. She puts together a group, and they head into the Catacombs in Paris. The group encounters supernatural forces, and that's all I'm going to say, because I don't want to ruin the movie for you."

"Ok. How long is it?"

"Ah…100 minutes."

"Ok." After putting the DVD into the DVD player, I grab the DVD remote and take a seat next to Erin. I wrap my left arm around her and she lays her head on my shoulder.

**11:04 PM**

The movie just ended. After turning off the TV and DVD player, I get off of the couch, pick up Erin and carry her to our bedroom.

"Amanda?"

"Hey…I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's ok. I'm sorry I missed the last few minutes of the movie. How did it end?"

"Scarlet, Zed and George ended up escaping from the Catacombs."

"Oh…that's good." Erin says sleepily. I set Erin down on the bed. After the two of us change into our pajamas, we lie down and drift to sleep.

**3:37 AM**

I awaken to the sound of sobbing. I sit up in bed and turn on the lamp. I look at Erin and see that she is still asleep. I get out of bed and make my way to the spare bedroom. I push open the door and take a couple of steps into the room.

"Amanda?" Liv mumbles.

"Yeah…are you ok?" Liv shakes her head no. I walk over to the bed and take a seat next to Liv. She lays her head in my lap. I start running my fingers through her hair. This seems to calm her down a little.

"What's going on Liv? Why are you crying?"

"I…I had a bad dream." Liv mumbles.

"What happened in your dream?"

"William…oh god…William Lewis kidnapped Alex and I and took us to an abandoned warehouse. He…he tied me to a chair and…and then he threw Alex on the ground and…and he slit her throat…and…and then I woke up."

"Oh god Liv…I'm so sorry. It…it was just a dream. You're ok now…shhhhhhh. Do you want me to stay with you until you go back to sleep?" Liv shakes her head yes.

"Ok." Liv repositions herself so she's lying on her left side. I rub her back until she falls back asleep.

"Goodnight." I whisper. I get out of bed and make my way back to my bedroom. I lie down next to Erin and wrap my arm around her. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep.

**A.N. Thank you for your patience! **


	5. Chapter 5

**6:30 AM**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I open my eyes, sit up in bed, and hit the off button on the alarm clock.

"Five more minutes." Erin mumbles.

"Come on baby. It's time to get up."

"Mmmmm ok." Erin gets out of bed, strips, throws her clothes into the clothes hamper, and makes her way into the bathroom. I get out of bed, take off my pajama pants and tank top, throw the items into the clothes hamper, and make my way into the bathroom. I take the bandage off of my knee and throw it into the trash. Erin gives me the once over and gasps. Her eyes land on my erection. I roll my eyes and step into the shower.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Erin asks me.

"Maybe." Erin slaps me on the ass. I jump and turn around.

"Ow! Jesus Christ. What the hell was that for?" Instead of answering me, Erin drops to her knees in front of me and takes the tip of my hard cock into her mouth.

"Holy shit." I buck my hips and let out a moan. Erin grabs a hold of my hips, relaxes her throat, and takes all seven and a half inches of my cock into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" I mumble. Erin releases me from her mouth and pushes me backwards. I sit down on the freestanding shower seat I installed when I moved in to the apartment. Erin straddles me and slowly sinks down on my hard cock.

"Oh god." I whisper. Erin leans forward and claims my lips. She starts moving up and down on my cock. I place my hands on her hips and break the kiss. We start a steady pace. A few minutes later, the both of us cum. After recuperating, Erin gets off of me, gives me a kiss on the lips and starts cleaning herself off.

After we finish showering, we dry off, bandage my knee, get dressed, attach our guns, badges, handcuffs and cell phones to our belts, and exit our bedroom.

"Mmmmm, something smells good." Erin says.

"Yeah it does." Erin and I walk into the kitchen. Erin heads for the fridge and I head for the coffee pot.

"What are you making?" I ask Liv.

"I am making pancakes, eggs, sausage and home fries."

"Do you need any help?" Erin asks Liv.

"Ahhhh no."

"Ok." Erin says.

"Breakfast should be done cooking in a few minutes. Why don't you two take a seat at the table. I'll make you both a plate after it's done cooking."

"Ok…thanks." I say.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks Liv." Erin says. After pouring myself a cup of coffee, I add a little bit of half and half to it, and take a seat. After pouring herself a glass of orange juice, Erin sits down across from me.

After everything is done cooking, Liv fixes the three of us a plate. She hands Erin and I each a plate and takes a seat next to Erin.

I grab the bottle of syrup and pour a generous amount on my pancakes. I take a bite and let out a groan.

"Mmmmm. Chocolate chip…my favorite." I mumble.

"Mine too. Mmmm, I forgot to ask you…where did you go earlier? I woke up at 3:45 and you weren't in bed." Erin asks me.

"Is it ok if I tell Erin about what happened earlier?" I ask Liv.

"Go ahead. I don't mind."

"Um…I woke up to the sound of sobbing. I noticed that it wasn't you that was crying, so I got out of bed and made my way to the spare bedroom. Liv was sitting up in bed and tears were pouring down her face. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she had had a bad dream. I asked her what her dream was about, and she told me that William Lewis had kidnapped her and Alex and took them to an abandoned warehouse. He tied Liv to a chair and then he threw Alex on the ground and slit her throat. That's when she woke up. I calmed her down and stayed with her until she went back to sleep. Then, I went back to our room and went back to sleep."

"Oh geez…I'm sorry Liv." Erin says.

"It's…it's ok. I…I thought I was done dreaming about him; but I guess not." Liv mumbles.

"It takes time Liv. After…after Patton assaulted me, it took me six months to get over what he did to me."

"You were assaulted?" Erin asks me.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Oh…oh god. I'm sorry. You…you don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to." Erin says.

"No…it's…it's ok. Um…roughly five years ago, I was at a party, and my boss Charles Patton was there, and he was drunk. When the party was over, I went to retrieve my coat, and Patton followed me and pushed me into the closet. He…he put his hand on my mouth and he…he told me that if I screamed, he would shoot me. He…he proceeded to remove my shirt and bra, and then he…he put his mouth on my breast and stuck his right hand in my pants. When…when he felt my penis, he stopped what he was doing and shoved me away from him. He…he called me a freak, punched me in the nose and left. After composing myself, I put my bra back on, picked up my shirt, placed it on my injured nose, grabbed my coat, and exited the closet. I went to the hospital to get my nose checked out, and when the doctor asked me how I broke it, I broke down and told her everything. She called the police…the police showed up and took my statement. The case was handed over to Internal Affairs and they investigated for a few weeks and they ended up arresting Patton. Luckily, he confessed to assaulting me. A week before he was set to go on trial, he died from a heart attack. Three weeks after he passed away, I transferred to Manhattan SVU."

"Wow!" Erin says.

"Yeah."

"I'm…I'm sorry." Erin says. Tears start pouring down my face.

"Oh…oh god. Please…please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Erin says. She stands up and makes her way over to me. She takes a seat next to me and wraps her left arm around me. I lay my head on her shoulder.

Liv gets out of her chair, picks it up, and sets it down next to me. She wraps her right arm around me and lays her head on my left shoulder. Erin and Liv start crying. A few minutes later, the three of us compose ourselves long enough to finish eating breakfast.

"Thank you. I needed that." Liv says.

"Me too." Erin and I say in unison.

After Erin clears off the table, Liv and I put away the left over home fries and sausage, and do the dishes. Erin dries the dishes and puts them away. After grabbing our coats and keys, Liv grabs her overnight bag, and the three of us exit the apartment and make our way to the elevator. We take the elevator down to the parking garage. Liv climbs into her car and Erin and I climb into my car. It's going to take a little over half an hour to get to work. Erin, Fin, Nick, Liv and I live in Queens. It's safe and a whole lot cheaper than Manhattan.

Roughly half an hour later, we arrive at the precinct. Erin and I get out of the car and make our way inside. We take the elevator to the third floor. We get off of the elevator and make our way to our desks.

"Hello ladies. How was your night?" Fin asks Erin and I.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say.

"Be nice." Erin says to me.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't want to talk about it…ok?"

"Ok…I'm sorry for asking."

"Damn it Fin…I said leave it!" I yell.

"Amanda!" Erin says. I take my coat off, place it on the back of my chair, and take a seat. I put my head in my hands and let out a groan. Complete silence.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I just…I'm sorry." I say.

"It's…it's ok." Fin says.

"Are you ok?" Erin asks me. I shake my head no.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I whisper.

"O…ok." Erin takes a seat at her desk.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"There's no reason to apologize. You're upset, I get that." Erin says.

"Thank you."

"I'm not going anywhere Amanda."

"I know."

**A.N. I think this is a good stopping point. Next chapter will be up soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. In this chapter, I'm going to put the Alex/Liv drama to rest, and focus more on crime and Erin/Amanda. Thanks for reading. You guys rock. **

**8:47 AM**

Alex enters the squad room. I stand up and make my way over to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask Alex.

"I need to talk to Liv."

"She's busy."

"Ok. Tell her to call me when she's finished doing whatever it is she's doing." Alex turns to leave. I grab her by the elbow. She turns back around and glares at me.

"Let go of me!" Alex yells. I let go of her.

"13 years. Liv gave you 13 years of her life. How many of those years did you spend fucking Casey?" Alex slaps me. Officer Hernandez grabs Alex by the elbow and pulls her away from me. Fin, Nick and Erin stand up.

"What is going on out here?" Liv yells.

"I need to talk to you." Alex says.

"I don't want to talk to you. In fact, I don't want to see you. Ever. I'm done with you." Liv says.

"Please Liv. It's important." Alex says.

"Fine. You have five minutes. Starting now." Liv says as she looks down at her watch and then at Alex.

"Can we talk in private?" Alex asks Liv.

"No. You have four minutes and 42 seconds left."

"Ok. Um, I don't really know where to start." Alex says.

"Why don't you start with why you cheated on Liv." Fin says.

"Ok…Um…Casey and I started sleeping together a little over a year ago. The first time we slept together, was the day after William Lewis kidnapped you. I…I was scared, so I…I went over to Casey's and one thing lead to another and we ended up sleeping together. The next day, they found you, in a beach house, and you were safe; but the experience changed you. You…you didn't want to be touched. You didn't want to be kissed, and you sure as hell didn't want to make love, so I went over to Casey's again and she…she took care of me. She gave me everything you refused to give me. I'm happy with her. I'm sorry I cheated on you. You deserve better. All's you ever did was love me. I'm…I'm sorry." Alex has tears pouring down her face.

Liv enters her office, grabs a large envelope off of her desk, exits her office and makes her way over to Alex, Officer Hernandez and I. Liv hands the envelope to Alex.

"I…I signed the divorce papers. I want your stuff out of my apartment by tomorrow." Liv says.

"Ok. I…I still have one more thing to tell you." Alex says.

"I'm listening."

"Casey is the mother of my baby."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Now, if you don't leave in the next three seconds, I am going to arrest you for trespassing." Liv says. Alex exits the precinct. Liv enters her office, slams the door, and takes a seat at her desk. I take a seat at my desk and let out a groan. Fin, Nick and Erin sit back down.

"Are you ok?" Erin asks me. I shake my head yes.

"I'm impressed." Fin says.

"With what?" I ask Fin.

"It takes a lot of balls to confront the Ice Queen." Fin says. I roll my eyes at him and flip him the bird.

A little over an hour later, Liv exits her office.

"We've caught a case. A 16 year old boy was attacked on his way to school. I want Fin and Amanda to head to the hospital. Nick and I will head to the crime scene. Erin, I want you to work on paperwork until we get back. Remember to keep me updated." Liv says. I stand up, grab my coat, put it on, kiss Erin on the forehead and walk over to Fin's desk. Fin and I exit the precinct and make our way to Fin's unmarked car.

**10:37 AM**

Fin and I enter the hospital and make our way up to the front desk.

"Good morning Detectives. You must be here for the rape victim that was brought in a few hours ago." Nurse Mickey says.

"Yes…how is he?" Fin asks Nurse Mickey.

"Other than a broken nose, and a cut on his neck, he's fine. Dr. Snow will discharge him as soon as you guys are done talking to him."

"Ok. Room number?" I ask Nurse Mickey.

"He's in exam room nine."

"Ok…thanks." I say. Fin and I make our way to exam room nine. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Fin and I enter the room and close the door behind us.

"Hello. My name is Detective Rollins and this is my partner Detective Tutuola. We're with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

"My name is Daniel Greene, and this is my mother Erika Greene." Daniel says.

"Ok…can you tell us what happened?" I ask Daniel. I take a notepad and a pen out of my pocket.

"Um…A…a man grabbed me from behind and dragged me into an alley. He…he shoved me against the wall and put a knife to my neck. He…he pressed down hard. I felt the knife cut my neck. He…he told me that if I screamed, he would slit my throat. Then, he…he pulled my pants and underwear down and…and…oh god…he…he started stroking me, and…and after I was done cuming, he turned me around, slammed my face against the wall, bent me over a stack of pallets and…and raped me. After…after he was done, he whispered thank you into my ear and left. I…I collapsed to the ground and started crying. My…my friend Andrew found me and called 911." Daniel says.

"Did you get a good look at your attacker?" I ask Daniel. Daniel shakes his head yes.

"He was roughly six feet tall. He…he had long blonde hair, blue eyes and he was wearing a Giants jersey and a pair of jeans."

"Ok…thank you for your time. Here is my card. If you need someone to talk to, please call me." I hand Daniel my card.

"Thank you Detective Rollins." Daniel says.

"You're welcome." Fin and I exit the exam room and make our way to the front desk. Nurse Mickey hands Fin a paper bag with Daniel's clothes in it, and a plastic bag with Daniel's rape kit in it.

**11:43 AM**

After Fin and I left the hospital, we took the rape kit and Daniel's clothes to the lab, grabbed two coffees and a bottle of orange juice from Starbucks, and made our way back to the station.

After handing Erin the bottle of orange juice, I take a seat at my desk. I take a drink of my caramel mocha and let out a groan.

"Hot?" Erin asks me. I shake my head yes. I take my phone out of the holder on my hip and press down on the home button.

"Call Liv." I say.

"Calling Liv mobile." Siri says. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Benson."

"Hey Liv, its Amanda. Fin and I are done talking to Daniel. He told us that he was grabbed from behind, dragged into the alley and raped. His friend Andrew found him and called 911."

"Did he get a good look at his attacker?"

"Yes. We are looking for someone who is roughly six feet tall, has long blonde hair, blue eyes and is wearing a Giants jersey and a pair of jeans."

"Oh god."

"What?"

"I just talked to a man matching that description. Um…where are you guys now?"

"We just got back to the station."

"Ok…I need you guys to head to 2891 West 28th Street. If I'm not mistaken, our suspect is still in the area. As soon as you and Fin get here, we can start looking for our suspect."

"Ok. We're on our way now." I hang up the phone and put it into the holder on my hip.

"Grab your keys." I say.

"Where are we going?" Fin asks me.

"We're going to the crime scene. Liv wants us to help look for our suspect."

Fin and I exit the precinct and make our way over to his unmarked car.

**12:17 PM**

Fin and I walk over to Liv and Nick.

"Hey. I'm glad you guys are here. Grab a radio and start searching for our suspect." Liv says. I grab a radio, put it into my coat pocket and start walking down the street. A few minutes later, I spot our suspect. He's standing in front of Rosario's, an Italian restaurant with some of the best Cannoli I've ever had.

I take the radio out of my pocket.

"This is Detective Rollins. I found our suspect. He's standing in front of Rosario's, on the corner of 25th and Concord."

"Do not engage until backup arrives." Liv says.

"Yes mam."

A few minutes later, Liv, Nick and Fin make their way up to me. The four of us cross the street and come to a stop in front of Rosario's. Our suspect spots us and takes off running.

"Stop, police!" I yell. Luckily, our suspect is slow, so I have no problem running him down. I tackle him to the ground. Nick slaps a pair of handcuffs onto our suspect. I stand up, grab our suspect by the elbow and yank him to his feet.

"You're under arrest for the rape of Daniel Greene. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights sir?" I say.

"Yes."

"Ok…at this time, do you wish to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Let's start with your name."

"My name is James Matthew Williams."

"Why did you run James?" Silence.

"Do you have anything in your pockets that can stick me?" Nick asks James. James shakes his head no. Nick does a quick pat down of James. He pulls a pocket knife out of James' coat pocket. He flips it open.

"Is that blood?" I ask Nick.

"I think so." Liv takes an evidence bag out of her pocket and opens it. Nick drops the knife into the bag. Liv seals the bag and hands it to a uniformed officer.

"Take this to the lab. Tell them to call me with the results." Liv says.

"Yes mam."

Nick, Fin, Liv and I drag our suspect to Nick's unmarked car. We place him in the backseat and shut the door.

"Nick and I are going to head back to the station." Liv says.

"Fin and I will meet you there."

**7:43 PM**

Nick, Fin, Liv and I have been taking turns interrogating James for the last six hours. So far, he hasn't asked for a lawyer, and he hasn't admitted to raping Daniel. We collected a cup he drank from, and sent it to the lab for testing.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ I take my phone out of the holder on my hip and answer it.

"Rollins."

"Amanda, its David. The DNA collected from the cup, matches the DNA found inside your victim. Also, the DNA from the knife, matches your victims DNA."

"Fantastic. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I put my phone back into the holder on my hip.

"That was the lab. Your DNA matches the DNA found inside of Daniel. Do you mind telling me how it got there?" I ask James.

"I want a lawyer." James says.

"Took you long enough."

**A.N. I think this is a good stopping point. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**9:49 PM**

I am currently seated at my desk…working on paperwork. James is talking to his lawyer.

A woman, dressed in a pair of tan slacks and a pink shirt, enters the squad room. She has a gun on her right hip, a cell phone on her left hip and a badge on the front of her belt. She talks to Officer Chandler for a few seconds and then makes her way over to me.

"Hi…my name is Detective Rollins. How can I help you?" I ask her as she comes to a stop next to my desk.

"Hello…my name is Detective Moore. I work for Manhattan South's Homicide Unit. Is there a place we can talk in private?"

"Um…sure. Follow me." Detective Moore follows me into the break room.

"Do you know a woman by the name of Kim Rollins?"

"Yes…she's my sister. She's not in any trouble, is she?"

"Roughly four hours ago, we were called to the scene of a triple homicide…"

"Oh god no…" I take a seat at the table and put my head in my hands.

"Your sister was one of the victims. I'm so sorry."

"Oh…oh lord…how…how did she die?"

"She was shot multiple times."

"Jesus Christ. Do you have any idea who killed her?"

"We have reason to believe that her pimp killed her."

"Damn…"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." I mumble. Detective Moore exits the break room. I stand up, grab a coffee cup off of the counter and throw it against the wall. It shatters. Tears start pouring down my face.

Erin and Liv walk into the break room. Erin walks over to me and wraps her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her and lay my head on her left shoulder.

"She's dead." I mumble.

"Who's dead?" Erin asks me.

"My…my sister."

"Oh baby…I'm so sorry."

"How…how did she die?" Liv asks me.

"She…she was murdered."

"Oh lord. I'm sorry Amanda."

"It's not your fault Liv." Liv wraps her arms around Erin and I, forming a group hug.

"I need to see Kim." I say.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Erin asks me. I shake my head yes.

"You're welcome to take as much time off as you need." Liv says.

"Ok…thanks. I'll call you tomorrow morning…to let you know whether or not I'm going to come in." I say.

"Ok."

After grabbing our things, Erin and I take the elevator down to the morgue.

"Good evening Detectives." Melinda says.

"Good evening." I mumble.

"How can I help you?" Melinda asks us.

"Detective Moore from Manhattan South's Homicide Unit, just informed me of my sister's death. I would like to see her body."

"Yes, of course. Follow me." Erin and I follow Melinda to, what I assume, is my sister's body.

"Are you ready?" Melinda asks me. I grab Erin's hand, and interlace our fingers.

"I'm ready." I mumble. Melinda pulls back the sheet. I frown.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I ask Melinda. The lady lying on the table, is not my sister. I have no idea who she is.

"What? No…" Before Melinda can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"I have no idea who this lady is." I say.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks me.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok…I'm sorry for causing you any grief." Melinda says.

"Why don't you learn how to do your job? Notifying the family before making a positive ID? I thought you knew better than that." I say angrily. I let go of Erin's hand and storm out of the morgue. Erin hot on my heels.

"Maybe you should call Kim, and see if she's ok." Erin suggests.

"Good…good idea." I mumble. I take my phone out of the holder on my hip and press down on the home button. _Beep!_

"Call Kim."

"Calling Kim, mobile." _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey Amanda…" Before Kim can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Oh Kim…I'm glad you're ok."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"A few minutes ago, a detective from Manhattan South, informed me of your death. I…I went down to the morgue, to identify the body, and…and luckily, the lady lying on the table wasn't you."

"Oh…oh god."

"Yeah…I'm glad you're ok."

"Why did they think it was me?"

"I'm not sure. Hold on a second." I walk back into the morgue.

"Why did you think that it was my sister lying on your table?" I ask Melinda.

"She looks a lot like your sister, and we found your sisters ID in her pants pocket."

"Ok…thanks." I exit the morgue.

"They found your ID in her pants pocket."

"I lost my ID a little over a month ago. I had to get a new one."

"Where did you lose it?"

"Odyssey House. They specialize in treatment of people with mental health and drug problems. I completed the program a month ago. I've been clean and sober for four months."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. Are you done for the night?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure. Do you mind if my girlfriend joins us?"

"I don't mind."

"Ok…what are you in the mood for?"

"Pretty much anything, except for seafood."

"How does Bar 43 sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok…Erin and I will meet you there in 45 minutes."

"Ok…see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

I press down on the home button. _Beep!_

"Call Liv."

"Calling Liv mobile." _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Benson."

"Hey Liv, it's Amanda. I am calling to let you know that Kim is alive and well."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. The victim looks like Kim, and she had Kim's ID in her pants pocket."

"Weird…I'm glad your sister is ok."

"Me too."

"Nick and Fin are talking to James."

"Are they getting him to confess?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I've gotta go; but I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up my phone and place it in the holder on my hip.

"Are you ok?" Erin asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Erin gives me a kiss on the forehead, and then on my lips.

**11:23 PM**

Erin and I walk hand-in-hand into Bar 43.

"Good evening Detectives. Take a seat wherever you like." Jarvis, the bartender and owner of Bar 43, says.

I spot Kim. She's sitting at a table, towards the back of the bar. Erin and I take a seat across from her.

"Hello ladies." Kim says.

"Hey. Sorry we're late. Traffic is a bitch." I say.

"Tell me about it. I took a taxi…it took the driver 20 minutes to drive ten blocks."

"Hello ladies. My name is Lily, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you ladies started with something to drink?" Lily sets three glasses of ice water and three menus on the table.

"Can I get a Pepsi with no ice?" Kim asks Lily.

"Sure, and for you?" Lily asks me.

"Can I get a Pepsi with ice?"

"Of course."

"I'm fine with water." Erin says.

"Ok. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks."

"I'm Erin." Erin says as she extends her hand towards Kim.

"Oh god…I'm sorry. Erin, this is my sister Kim. Kim, this is my girlfriend Erin. Erin and I have been dating for a month, and we work together."

"Nice to meet you Erin." Kim shakes Erin's hand.

"You must be new to the squad." Kim says.

"Yeah…a couple of days ago, I transferred here from Chicago, so Amanda and I could raise our baby together."

"I'm going to be an aunt?"

"Yes." I say.

"That's awesome. How far along are you?"

"A little over three weeks."

A couple of minutes later, Lily returns to the table. She sets our drinks on the table and takes a notepad out of her apron.

"Do you ladies know what you want to eat?" Lily asks us.

"Yes…I'm going to have the turkey club." I say.

"Would you like a salad or fries with your sandwich?"

"Fries." I say.

"Ok…what would you like to eat?" Lily asks Erin.

"Can I get the hand crafted burger?"

"Sure…would you like a salad or fries with your burger?"

"Fries."

"Ok…last but not least, what would you like to eat?" Lily asks Kim.

"Can I get the chipotle pasta with chicken?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes with your food." Lily picks up our menus and walks away.

"Where did you go after you left rehab?" I ask Kim.

"Have you heard of Victorina Markey?"

"Isn't she a famous singer from Mexico?" Erin asks Kim.

"Yes. A couple of days after I checked myself into rehab, Victorina checked herself into rehab. We became fast friends, and after the both of us completed the program, we moved in together."

"Are you guys more than friends?" I ask Kim.

"No. Victorina is straight."

"What are you doing for work?" Erin asks Kim.

"I got a job as a waitress at a diner across the street from my apartment building."

"That's great. I'm proud of you Kim."

"Thanks."

**12:47 AM**

After Kim pays for our meals, Erin, Kim and I exit the restaurant and make our way to the parking lot. We climb into my car and buckle our seatbelts. I throw the car into reverse and back out of the parking spot.

"Where to?" I ask Kim.

"Do you know where The Elm East is?" Kim asks me.

"Yes."

"Good. Victorina and I live on the fifth floor."

A few minutes later, I park the car in front of The Elm East.

"Have a good night." I say.

"You too. Text me when you get home, so I know you're safe."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye" Kim gets out of the car and closes the door. I throw the car into drive and start driving in the direction of our apartment building.

"What a night." Erin says.

"Tell me about it. My god…I'm exhausted." I say.

"Me too." Erin mumbles.

"Are you ok?" I ask Erin. Erin shakes her head no.

"What's wrong?"

"Heartburn."

"Oh…I'm pretty sure I have a bottle of TUMS in my medicine cabinet. I'll grab you a couple when we get home."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Earlier today, I scheduled an appointment with an OB/GYN for tomorrow at 7:00 PM. Her name is Stephanie Bird. She's 48 years old and graduated from The New York University School of Medicine."

"Hopefully we can get off work early enough to grab some dinner before the appointment." I say.

"If not, we can eat dinner after the appointment." Erin says.

**1:38 AM**

After Erin takes a couple of TUMS, I text Kim, to let her know that I'm ok, then Erin and I hop in the shower, get dressed in pajamas and go to bed.

**A.N. Jesus…I'm sorry I suck at updating. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you guys…and ladies. **


	8. Chapter 8

**07/12/2015 5:47 AM**

I park Erin's 2009 Toyota Highlander Hybrid, which she bought a little over a month ago, in the parking garage below Dr. Bird's office. Luckily for us, she opens at 6:00 AM. I take my seatbelt off, take the keys out of the ignition, put them into my pants pocket, open the door, press the lock button and get out of the car. I shut the door and make my way to the other side of the car. I interlace our hands and we hold hands as we walk to the elevator. I hear Erin take a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" I ask Erin as I hit the up button on the wall.

"Yes. I'm just excited is all."

"Me too." I say. The elevator doors open. Erin and I step onto the elevator. I press the button for the 14th floor. After a couple of stops to let people on and off, we arrive at the 14th floor. We get off of the elevator and make our way to the front desk.

"Good morning ladies." Frederick Bronstein, Dr. Bird's secretary, says.

"Good morning Frederick. How are you?" Erin asks him.

"I'm doing well. I'll let Dorothy know you're here." Dorothy is Dr. Bird's medical assistant. She is a bit flaky; but she's good at her job.

"Ok, thank you." I say. Erin takes a seat.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I ask Erin.

"No thanks." Erin says. I make myself a cup of coffee and take a seat next to Erin. I give her a kiss on the neck and then on the cheek.

"I love you." Erin says.

"I love you too."

"Erin Lindsay!" Dorothy yells. Erin and I stand up and make our way over to her.

"Good morning ladies. How are you?" Dorothy asks us.

"We're doing well. How are you?" Erin asks Dorothy.

"I'm doing ok. My sister gave birth to a beautiful baby girl last night. They named her Alyssa Ann Suzuki. She measured 21 inches long and weighed in at eight pounds and five ounces." Dorothy says.

"Congratulations." I say.

"Thanks. After everything my sister's been through in the last decade, I'm glad she gave birth to a healthy baby."

Dorothy, Erin and I make our way to exam room four. Dorothy takes Erin's vitals and writes them down in the chart.

"I'll let Dr. Bird know you're ready for her." Dorothy says.

"Ok, thanks." I say. Dorothy leaves the room. A few minutes later, Dr. Bird enters the room.

"Good morning ladies. I see you don't have your guns strapped to your hips, do you have the day off?"

"I wish. No, after we're done here, we're going to head home, get ready for work, head to Safeway, buy a dozen donut's and a bag of coffee and head to work." Erin says.

"I see. Donut's aren't the healthiest breakfast option for you or your baby." Dr. Bird says.

"I know, that's why I'm going to cook Amanda and I some home fries, eggs, sausage and English muffins for breakfast." Erin says. My stomach growls. Dr. Bird, Erin and I share a laugh.

After Erin removes her shirt, she lies down on the exam table. Dr. Bird fires up the ultrasound machine and wheels it over to the table.

"Are you ladies ready to find out the sex of your baby?"

"Yes." Erin and I say excitedly.

"Ok." After squirting some gel onto Erin's belly, she places the transducer on top of Erin's belly and starts moving it around. After a few seconds, our baby appears on the screen.

After 20 minutes of telling us our baby appears healthy in a bunch of different ways, Dr. Bird pauses for a moment.

"Would you ladies like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes!" Erin and I say in unison. Dr. Bird chuckles. After moving the transducer around for a few seconds, she finally stops in the middle of Erin's belly.

"It looks like you're having a girl. Congratulations!" Dr. Bird says.

"A girl?" I say.

"Wow." Erin says.

"Would you like me to print you some pictures?"

"Yes. We'll need five copies please." I say.

"Ok." After making sure she gets a clear shot of the genitals, she prints out five pictures and hands them to me.

"Thank you." I say.

"Have you ladies picked a name yet?"

"Well, if it was a boy, we were going to name him Christopher Michael Lindsay-Rollins, and if it was a girl, we were going to name her Posey Ann Lindsay-Rollins." Erin says.

"I like the name Posey. It's the last name of one of my favorite baseball players." Dr. Bird says.

"I like Buster Posey. He's one of the best Catchers in baseball." I say.

"One of the best?"

"Tyler Flowers, who plays for my home town Braves, had a better batting average than most other players at the catcher position last season." I say.

"You two can argue about baseball later. Right now, I want to get my belly cleaned off and head home. I'm starving." Erin says.

"Right, sorry." Dr. Bird says. After cleaning the gel off of Erin's belly, she helps Erin sit up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I want to see you again in a month. Ok?"

"Ok." Dr. Bird leaves the room. After Erin puts her shirt back on, the two of us exit the exam room and make our way to the front desk.

"Looks like Dr. Bird wants to see you again in a month. Does Thursday, August 13th at 7:00 AM work for you?" Frederick asks Erin and I.

"Yes." Erin says.

"Ok. We will see you then."

"Ok. Have a good rest of your day." I say.

"You too." Frederick hands Erin a card with the appointment date and time written on it. She puts it in her left pants pocket.

**A.N. I figured I better get something out there! Sorry it took so long!**


End file.
